This invention relates in general to electrolytic apparatus and deals more particularly with improvements in apparatus for electrolytic treatment of strip material. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with improvements in electroplating and anodizing apparatus used in the treatment of continuous strip material and with improvements in contact roller assemblies therefor.
In an apparatus of the aforedescribed general type wherein strip material is fed from a payoff reel to a takeup reel problems are often encountered in establishing and maintaining electrical contact with the strip material to be treated to avoid excessive power loss and/or damage to the material. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved electrolytic apparatus which includes a roller contact assembly capable of carrying maximum anticipated currents to provide high current density with minimal power loss. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved roller contact assembly which minimizes risk of damage to treated material and which is readily accessible for maintenance should and when such maintenance be required.